


Forgive Me?  (Octopus Garden AU)

by deeblue



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Octopus Garden AU, Pirate AU, Pirate!George, Tickling, mermaid au, octo!Ringo, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeblue/pseuds/deeblue
Summary: Ringo mercilessly tickles George, and things get a bit out of hand.





	Forgive Me?  (Octopus Garden AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cirilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilee/gifts).



> I love StarrisoN, with all my little heart, and cirilee ‘s Octopus Garden AU (on Tumblr) makes my heart soar, so this is most definitely a thank you to her. ( I literALLY love you, and your gorgeous art.) I’ve contemplated writing fic for a while recently, since Starrison is in such low supply, and this AU was my push. Hope you enjoy!

As late as it was in the evening tide, Ringo was far from tired. He and George had been out in the shallow edge of the beach for hours completely immersed in each other. Communication, though it wasn’t exactly easy or ideal, somehow didn’t stop them from “talking”. Gestures and facial expression sufficed enough, Ringo himself hadn’t minded in the slightest.

George and Ringo had been fraternizing for days now, and with every waking moment they were together Ringo felt more and more accumulated to Geo. He hadn’t tried to harm him as he originally feared, being that caution is always key when dealing with land dwellers. Ringo ought to have listened to Paul sooner about George. He spent weeks only watching the pirate sing so beautifully from afar.

George was sat back on his elbows, the rest of his body slack beneath the water. Both of them had been admiring the sunset at this point, it’s glow pouring down on them blissfully. Ringo’s eyes turned from the sun to George’s face illuminating under it. Hues of orange and pink dancing on his structured cheeks. Ringo knew, and couldn’t deny he found George to be  _ very _ handsome.

“Ringo, is something wrong?”

Oh no. Ringo blinked twice before realizing he had been staring, and George must have taken notice. He wasn’t even sure what Geo had said, but he knew he had been clearly caught in a compromising situation nonetheless, and shyly turned  his eyes away from George’s before he started blushing redder than a hermit crab. 

Ringo almost thought George was going to inquire again until he felt a slight shift beneath the water by his tentacles, not paying much mind to it at first until he may have heard the most enchanting sound to ever grace his ears.

Quickly turning back he saw george smiling wide as he let out a gentle laugh past his lips.

“Ah- hey! That tickles.” Ringo looked up at George both mystified, and perplexed until George finally smiled down to his toes under the clear blue water. Ringo’s tentacles had grazed the bottom of Geo’s foot, and unbenounced to Ringo- George was  _ infamously _ ticklish.

Once the realization caught on to what George had said, Ringo felt a playful smile tease the corner of his lips. In seconds, without a moment of forethought, or hesitation Ringo had several tentacles wiggling mercilessly against George’s legs and feet.

George, unable to control his boutiful laughter, writhed at the inescapable hilarity of it. Completely engrossed in fits and giggles under Ringo’s “torture”.

Ringo too was under a spell of giggling as well. Allowing himself to share in George’s harmonious laughter as he tickled, and poked at his toes relentlessly, just to see the pirate smile past the snickering, and his incomprehensible half-hearted chides.

“Hey- hey! Cut that out-” George managed between his wide smiles. A part of him was fighting it, but the sheer enjoyment was clear as day, and Ringo could only bring himself to continue as from what it looked like, George was very much happy in his state raucous distress.

The scene made Ringo feel remarkably happy as he saw George grinning so widely. Deciding he never wanted to stop if it meant seeing George so caught up in glimmering smiles like these. It brought Ringo so much inconceivable delight to witness.

To up the ante, Ringo now additionally nuzzled the sides of George’s most ticklish tummy with the tips of his cupped fingers.

This being absolutely unbearable for George to take along side the tickle of his toes, and before George could get a grip on  _ what _ exactly he was doing, his left palm reflexively slapped at Ringo’s right hand causing an abrupt halt to the playful wriggling and trashing of toes and tentacles beneath the water.

Both now stilled, and George taking a moment to get a hold of his breath, he caught the disbelieving hurt in Ringo’s bright blue eyes, as he held his own right hand in his left.

Ringo was beyond confused. He thought he was making George happy with his pokes, but maybe George hadn’t liked being tickled like that. Ringo didn’t mind being tickled, of course, it wasn’t like he had asked Geo first,  he must have crossed some kind of boundary,  _ or _ suppose he had actually  _ hurt _ George. Could he have?

_ What if I did? Is that why George is upset? Did I h-hurt him? _

In this train of thought, Ringo couldn’t bear to look at George, and he shamefully withdrew his gaze, and his tentacles unravelled, and shrunk close to himself. He started to nervously fiddle with his finger tips, and felt the corner of his eyes sting. He quickly shut them closed, trying incessantly to hold tears back. Part of him was ready to swim away in the next fleeting moment to avoid having to face Geo again, but when he opened his eyes to do so he saw a familiar hand reaching out to him.

Ringo flinched, pulling away slightly, George was looking back at him trying to meet his gaze. He brought his hand over slowly again in order not to spook the easily frightened cephalopod, and to make sure he had his permission. Ringo didn’t pull away this time, and allowed George to take the hand that he had struck into both of his own. He gently soothed the top of Ringo’s knuckles with his thumbs. Ringo was short breathed, the touch so modest- yet intimate in it’s own strange way. He knew George was trying to tell him something from this. It was like one of his gestures, but he could quite pinpoint what he was trying to convey.

George had now stopped soothing the top of Ringo’s hand, and looked up at his expectantly. Ringo’s shock, and puzzlement must have been clear, because George still hadn’t quite let go just yet. Instead, he guided Ringo’s palm to his own chest. Gently placing it over his heart, where the suction cups on Ringo’s index and pointer finger padded the partially bare skin above George's shirt neck, and held it there. Allowing Ringo to feel his steady heart beat.

Ringo’s jaw slacked, unable to move in the face of such strange but endearing actions. In contrast, his heart was racing. George’s eyes were tightly shut now, as if he was thinking of all the things he wants to say, but can’t, knowing full well they won’t understand each other.

After a few seconds longer, or years, who really knows? George took a hold of Ringo’s palm in in both his hand once more, no longer upon his chest, in a last finale closing gesture, leaned down with hooded eyes, pressing the most tender, feather-light kiss atop where he had hastily slapped the hand away.

This time, Ringo audibly gasped.

He knew this was an apology, now finally understanding, but of all of the limited apologies he had received in his life this had by far been the most amorous to accept.

Lips now ghosted over, George still held tight to Ringo’s hand now looking back into eyes he thought were bluer than the vast expanse of the sea.

Ringo didn’t even need a gesture to know what George was asking, his pleading eyes said it all.

_ Forgive me? _

In a whirlwind of emotion, Ringo could only think of one way to show his acceptance of this apology. George, caught off guard once again felt both of Ringo’s arms wrap around him in a tight hug, followed by the peppering of dozens of affectionate butterfly kisses to George’s left cheek. In the midst, he could even feel Ringo smile into them as he nuzzled the side of his face with his own.

 

           ____________________

  
  


It was a moment of unabashed delight, and relief for the both of them. George had pulled Ringo closer, now both laying back against the sand. Tentacles once again firmly wrapped, and tangled with his legs below the water. Geo held Ringo’s head there against his chest, and watched the sun finally set past them, and welcome a blissful night sky. They may not speak the same language, but- they may just share the same heart.        

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out Cirilee's Octopus Garden AU! It is beautiful. :')
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/search/cirilee


End file.
